


Happily Ever After

by Khoshekh42



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Taako has accidentally become Angus's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: After the attack on the moon base, the question of where everyone is going after this comes up, and Angus reveals he really doesn't have anywhere to go. Taako takes him in.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2019 Exchange)





	Happily Ever After

The question came soon after their final fight with the Hunger.

Magnus had been talking with Merle about whether he would spend his new free time with his children- meanwhile Taako looked curiously at Angus McDonald who was currently sweeping up the glass of Fisher’s tank.

“Hey kid.” Taako asked, causing Angus to look up from his sweeping, “Who are you going back to, y’know, down there?”

Angus paused, eyes widening slightly, “I- I mean, why would you ask that?”

“Just making sure you’re not worrying some poor sucker who thinks you’re dead. Didn’t you say you were going to visit your grandfather back when you were on the train?”

Now Magnus was thoroughly invested in their conversation.

“No sir, no one’s worried about me. There’s no need to worry about me.” Angus replied, a little too slow, eyes a little too downcast.

“Angus, are you… homeless?” Magnus had his eyebrows furrowed, looked at Angus with a considerable amount of concern.

“Well I had the Bureau, but now…” Angus’s voice was smaller than even he was.

“D’you need someplace to stay?” Merle asked, “Mookie and Mavis seemed to like you.”

Angus flushed, “I don’t- I shouldn’t inconvenience you. I’m sure you’ll have too much to do to worry about me.”

“Agnus- please.” Taako laughed, “It’s not like I’ve got a fucking job anymore. C’mon, I’m gonna be getting a place in Goldcliff. Since I’ve saved the fucking multiverse now, cha’boy thinks he’ll be given anything he wants.” Taako paused, wondering if he sounded too desperate, “Unless you’d rather live with Merle and his foot stink.”

“My feet don’t stink!” Merle complained, but Taako wasn’t listening, trying to get the point across to Angus.

“Help out with cleaning and I won’t even make you pay rent.”

Angus was staring at him like he was a hero (And, Taako supposed, he was), “Sir, I… I don’t want to be a burden, I-”

“Stop complaining and let me do one fucking nice thing before I change my mind.” Taako rolled his eyes.

A grin split Angus’s face, and he stood a little straighter than he had been, “I’m gonna go pack up all of my things! Thank you so much, sir!”

Magnus looked softly at Taako, “That was actually really sweet of you, Taako.”

Taako snorted, “Fuck off, Mango.” He couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited to have Angus around more. He’d always liked the kid, even if he didn’t like to call attention to the fact.

* * *

Just a few days later found Taako standing in a rather nice house smack dab in the middle of Goldcliff. True to his prediction, the city of Goldcliff had been delighted to have one of the seven birds wanting to live in their town, and he had gotten the house at a considerable discount.

It was almost entirely unfurnished, but he knew he could rectify that with a visit to Fantasy-Ikea. He was halfway out the door of his new home, when he took pause. Pulling out his Stone of Farspeech, he called Merle, who had been looking after Angus while Taako had gone looking for a house.

“I’m ready for the kid, Merle, so if you’d send him to the teleport station, I’ll cover the costs.”

_“Yeah I’ll get him there quick, I know how much you miss him.”_ Merle’s voice was tinged with mirth.

“Shut it, asshat.” Taako grumbled.

_“Oh, and keep in mind he’s got a huge ass trunk full of books or some shit. So bring something to carry it on.”_

“I’m a _wizard_ , hello-have-we-met? Bet those are his stupid Caleb Cleveland novels that he loves so much.”

_“Yeah, it’s real cute that you remembered that,_ Mr. McDonald _.”_

“I’m not his _dad_ , Merle. Just get him to the fucking station. Taako out.”

He shut off the link, and grumbled some more under his breath as he finally headed out the door to go to Goldcliff’s teleport station.

But Taako couldn’t deny the flutter that he’d felt in his stomach when Merle had implied that he was Angus’s dad. Though he could definitely ignore it, which was always a good plan in Taako’s eyes.

Arriving at the teleport station, he saw Kravitz standing right outside the gate, and Taako couldn’t help feeling as though his whole life was finally coming together. He had his gorgeous boyfriend, he had his sister back, and now Angus?

“Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes.” Taako said, smirking at Kravitz, who just rolled his eyes fondly.

“The Raven Queen gave me some time off, so I decided to meet you here. How’s Angus holding up?”

“Oh, Ango’s fucking thrilled. I mean, who wouldn’t be with the opportunity to live with me?” Taako quipped.

Kravitz smiled softly as Taako began his way into the teleport station, “You’re sweet.” He said slipping his hand into Taako’s.

“Please.” Taako scoffed, “I’m not _sweet_. I’m sexy, drop dead gorgeous, quick-witted, sexy again, and sarcastic as they come, buy cha’boy’s not _sweet._ ”

“Well,” Kravitz shrugged, “I think you’re sweet _and_ all of those things you mentioned.”

Taako made a scoffing sound, and he turned away from Kravitz. He looked instead to the teleportation circle that Angus would be coming through.

After a moment of standing in silence, Taako dropped Kravitz’s hand, staring straight ahead and said: “You know, the house I got has a bunch of room. Just… in case you wanted to join me.” His voice was quiet as if he didn’t want people to overhear, as if- for the first time- Taako was genuinely nervous about what he was saying.

Without an answer, Taako pressed on, “Of course, if you didn’t want to that’s fine, or if you wanted a spare room, I’ve got plenty of those, and-”

“I’d love to move in with you, Taako.” Kravitz responded as if it was no big deal.

A pause, “Pfft, of course you do. I’m _Taako_.” His voice was somewhat shaky, despite his cavalier words.

Kravitz smiled, as if considering calling Taako sweet again.

“Don’t even think about it, Bone Boy.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Kravitz said, voice amused.

Taako opened his mouth to say something extremely witty, but the circle in front of them flashed, and there appeared Angus McDonald, a large trunk at his feet.

“Sirs!” Angus shouted, grin huge, waving heartily, and grabbing at his trunk as if he’d be able to lift it on his own.

“Calm _down,_ Agnus, please. I know you’re excited to see me but you don’t have to make a scene.” But Taako couldn’t help the smile on his own face.

“Sorry, sir! I’m just excited to have somewhere to stay now that I’m not really in the Bureau anymore. Does this mean we’ll be able to have more magic lessons? Sorry I brought my whole Caleb Cleveland collection, I hope you don’t mind, I just couldn’t bear not having them all with me, and I didn’t think it would be a big deal. Do you think-”

“Pumpkin, what did I say about calming down?” Taako interrupted him, “Now let me get your trunk and we can take you home.” The word felt foreign on Taako’s tongue, not having had one for over a hundred years now.

“I apologize that we weren’t able to speak more earlier,” Kravitz said to Angus, “But I hope we can get to know each other a little better now.”

“Yes, sir!” Angus nodded enthusiastically.

“Kravitz is fine.” Kravitz replied with a smile.

“Now that everyone’s properly introduced, how about you get your things home and we go out to look for some furniture. It’s just a fancy painted box right now.” Taako cast Levitate on Angus’s trunk, and walked off, keeping it floating about a foot behind him.

Angus didn’t stop talking the whole way to the house, between telling them stories about what Merle, Mavis, and Mookie were doing, to telling them about a cold case he’d just solved in Neverwinter.

Taako was so excited, though he would never admit it. Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this, I know I'll have a chapter two up sometime, though when is a good question!


End file.
